


The Art of (Rank) War: Kako's Mysterious Hound

by Deuterosis



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deuterosis/pseuds/Deuterosis
Summary: It's not a story, but I remember hearing that meta is also welcome on the Archive.  So, I'd like to put out my idea of what benefits Nozomi's Hound gives her.  If it turns out to be canon, you'll have heard it here first.Edit 10/11/20: I goofed a little; see the note for more information.
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Art of (Rank) War





	The Art of (Rank) War: Kako's Mysterious Hound

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch. Now that I've reread the Galo Invasion instead of just looking at the Division phase, I see that the Hound spheres all disappear when fired, just like a normal cube.
> 
> There must be an advantage to the lava lamps. Maybe the spheres allow further division than the cubes do (i.e., allowing the divided ~~cubes~~ spheres to further divide into more spheres); that seems to be what's happening, on further inspection. I'm leaving this up as-is for now since I'm busy with other projects, and will revise it as soon as I'm able.

A Trion cube seems to have three stages of firing: Manifestation, Division, and Bullet Firing.

After Manifestation and before Division, the number of bullets can be set.

Likewise for Division and Firing, each bullet's properties can be set.

Nasu is known for always surrounding herself with divided bullets. For her, the goal is to minimize the time between "Needing to Fire Bullets" and "Firing Bullets".

With all these facts noted, we now look at Kako's custom Hound.

It seems that the sphere is always Manifested, or at least need not reManifest before more bullets may be produced.

Division is constantly happening, or can.

From this we can conclude: This custom Hound is the Shooter's equivalent of a Gatling gun.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe it's cheating to throw another one on the end, but Cobra must be a Viper shot that packs Asteroid's bite.


End file.
